In the prior art, a variety of different applicators are known for facilitating application of a desired medication, liquid, lotion, cream, substance or some other fluid to a desired portion or area of a body of a user. However, all the known prior art designs are somewhat cumbersome to utilize and are not designed to facilitate ease of self-application of the desired medication, liquid, lotion, cream, substance or some other fluid to areas of the body where it is awkward for a person to apply such fluid without aid and nearly impossible to ensure that proper skin coverage, dosage and/or an appropriate amount has been applied. Nor do these devices facilitate ease of removal of any excess medication, liquid, lotion, cream, substance or some other fluid following application of the same.
Devices for use in reaching a person's back to facilitate bathing are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,662 to Galvan-Garza discloses a scubber for bathing and scrubbing the back which utilizes an elastic plastic scrubber having two handles to facilitate use behind the back. The Galvan-Garza scrubber is made of a non-absorbent material and does not relate to the presently claimed applicator functions with respect to fluid application and removal nor the compact storage capability of the presently claimed applicator.